


No more secrets

by tardisswimmingpool



Category: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade - Fandom, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisswimmingpool/pseuds/tardisswimmingpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg and Mycroft have a fight about keeping secrets, and Mycroft admits to having a boyfriend prior to his relationship with Lestrade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No more secrets

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I've written. This is a prompt request from an anonymous follower on Tumblr that I tweaked a little. It's a little dramatic, but I think it's a sweet moment, and i wanted to explore the sentimental side of Mycroft. It's a lot of dialogue, but I hope you still enjoy it.

It had been awhile since Mycroft had thought about Peter, and, frankly, he didn't find much pleasure in stirring up the past, especially in front of Gregory. It was a mid-November afternoon at his own apartment when one tiny slip resulted in a colossal argument between the two lovers that Mycroft had tried so desperately to avoid. They had been snuggling on the sofa (as they had become accustomed to) when a movie began on the Telly that elicited a memory that Mycroft had tried for a long time to erase. 

His eyes widened and, unexpectedly, the word "Peter" escaped his lips. He sat up quickly, gasping, and brought his hand slowly up to his heart.

"Myc?" Greg put his arm around his boyfriend's shoulder, "What's wrong?" 

Mycroft was silent.

Three years prior, kept a secret from anyone else, there was a man who moved into the flat next door that Mycroft grew quite fond of. He was tall, handsome, and a writer on the verge of premiering his first film which Mycroft had attended. The moment their eyes met, there was something there. Something that years later would result in hateful images of how a fantasy was shredded, but at the time appeared as a glimmer of mysterious adventure. Of course, Mycroft had had little to no experience in personal relationships and did not immediately recognize the feelings he had for Peter to be sexual. 

The only time he had felt anything similar was for a girl who had lived down the street from him when he was a boy, Amanda was her name. They had spent the summer together one year while her father was in Britain on business. But even then they shared nothing more than a cliche teenage romance; they didn't know what they were getting into, neither aware of the criteria for a relationship. The only thing Mycroft remembered feeling was curiosity, what it would be like to kiss a girl. They reached levels far beyond that though, yet he didn't remember feeling what he should've felt when in bed with a pretty young woman. And what was strange was that those feelings were sprouting in the presence of Peter which seemed absurd at the time. 

The first time Mycroft approached the man in a romantic manner was after a month or so of meeting for coffee after Peter's meetings with his producers. It occurred back in Peter's flat as the two shared a celebratory bottle of champagne. Peter's movie had been finalized and was ready for the big screen in only a few weeks time. They were both drunk, and Mycroft's hand ended up on Peter's thigh, and a confession was made.

They approached the situation slowly, both struck with fear of the reality. Peter was kind and loving, and, whenever Mycroft saw him, he yearned to taste his lips. The mere thought of it seemed wrong, but right at the same time. He got his chance at Peter's premiere. They sat together, holding hands which in itself was a step into unknown territory. However, with the credits of the film rolling, Mycroft felt his own thoughts doing the same, and it was like his body acted on its own. Tipping Peter's chin up, he brushed his lips gently.

Mycroft could never forget the butterflies in his stomach as it happened. Still, even more vivid was the shame he felt when he pulled away. But permanently imprinted into his brain was how it felt that night. It was so gentle their first time...

\--------------

"Myc, are you alright?" Greg's voice echoed in his ear, but Mycroft took a moment to bring himself back to the present. 

"Peter..." Mycroft found himself saying again.

"Who's Peter?"

Mycroft smiled at the thought of the month he and the writer had spent together following the premiere, but his happiness soon turned to guilt as he looked into the eyes of his lover. 

"Oh, it's nothing," he bit his lip. 

"It's clearly not nothing," Greg said, "Just tell me."

"It would only upset you."

"Oh come on, best I hear it now before I find out for myself." 

Mycroft hesitated. 

"Go on."

"Peter Maxon, he was an American screenplay writer I met awhile ago when he was in London for a premiere. This was his first movie," I motioned to the Telly. 

"Ok, so you knew the guy who wrote this. Why are you acting like you've seen a ghost then?" 

"Peter...we used to be together....before you and I became...it's not important really. The relationship ended kinda roughly, I don't really want to.... Sorry for mentioning it."

"Wait, you had a boyfriend before me?" His tone was sharp and made Mycroft regret saying anything, but he nodded solemnly in response.

"But you said I was your first."

"I know, I know I did but..."

"Why did you lie to me?" He took his hand off Mycroft's shoulder and stood up to look at him. 

"Are you cross with me? It's not like you were a virgin either," he managed to laugh,"Wife, remember? We had this conversation while we were in bed the first time, you told me this was a whole new ball game. And afterwards we were both breathing heavily, and I said, 'home run'. We both laughed at that."

"This isn't about that."

"Then why are you angry?"

"I trusted you after the divorce, I told you everything. Why didn't you tell me about Peter?"

"It wasn't relevant. I didn't want to make things awkward by talking about it."

"Oh yea, of course not. Like it's not any more awkward now," Greg crossed his arms.

"You're right. I'm sorry. Just sit down, we will find something else to watch and we'll forget about it. And if it helps, you're better than he ever was," Mycroft smirked.

"This isn't just a matter of sex, Mycroft. It's a matter of you not telling me about a major part of your life. We've been together for two years, and relationships are built off of trust. And come to think of it, you haven't trusted me with much of your past, have you? I barely know anything about your life before me."

"I didn't tell you because it doesn't matter," Mycroft felt himself getting angry, "Why the sudden interest?"

"Sudden interest...Mycroft, I've always wanted to know more about you, but you never tell me. You'll let me fuck you, but you won't let me into your head. The great Mycroft Holmes, a vault filled with secrets."

"Wait, fuck me? Why do you have to put it so crudely? Gregory, come on, we're both adults, why can't we be mature about this?"

"That's the thing, I've been mature. That's all I've ever been. I fell in love with you, knowing that this moment would come, and I would lose my temper, and I can't resist it anymore. Mycroft, open your eyes. It's not just this. If we want to stay together and maybe get married one day, we have to be honest with one another. Face it, the two of us need to sit down and talk once and awhile."

"I'm listening."

"Who the hell is Peter and why were you acting that way when you thought of him? Please, Mycroft. Open the door and let me in for once."

Mycroft sighed and urged his lover to sit back down. Greg did, but he refused to take the cushion next to him, instead taking the chair on the left of the couch. 

"It was a year before I met you. We were neighbors. We went for coffee a few times. I really liked him. I had never been with a man before, and I was a little scared."

"Scared, really?"

"Shut up...yes, I was scared. I didn't want to tell him how I felt because I thought I would lose him. But one night I drank too many glasses of champagne, I was drunk. I felt my hand touch his thigh, and I wanted to go further up, I really did. I wanted to, well it doesn't matter what I wanted to do, the point is, Peter was just sober enough to question my actions and, well...I told him I wanted to kiss him."

"Did you?"

"No."

"Then what did you do?" Greg's voice was no longer bitter and Mycroft felt like a weight was lifting. 

"I just stared at him. He probably thought I was nuts at the time, but in the morning he confronted me in a way I was not expecting. I barely remembered what had happened the night before, but when he told me we had to talk I was struck with fear. It all came flooding back. I was so embarrassed. But he wasn't angry with me. In fact, he seemed relieved, and he hugged me. I thought it was just a friendly gesture, but it turned out that Peter liked me too. We didn't pursue anything besides hand holding and whispering into each others' ears until after his premiere. I found myself kissing him, but I was so ashamed of it that I pulled away. I apologized and told him I was feeling ill and needed the restroom. I went back to my flat. It was 8 o'clock by the time I got home, and I felt like I was going to throw up. I felt like an idiot. Next thing I know Peter is outside my door, he had left the party for me. I opened the door and I tried to explain myself, but I had no time. He kissed me."

"Did he say anything?"

"He told me that he wanted to talk in the bedroom...we dated for only a month or so before he had to return to the States. He told me he loved me, but he never wrote. I hadn't heard about him again until I saw a magazine in a shop that had a picture of him and some girl, this was shortly before I met you. It said "famous screen play artist in the making?" He was going to be a father. Didn't take long to get over me, apparently. I assumed it was a one-night stand, but it turned out the two had been together for awhile, they were planning a wedding when he met me. The jerk." 

"Is that why you didn't tell me?"

"I thought I knew what love was back then. But I was nothing more to him than a sex puppet. I tried to forget about it, I didn't want to be in a relationship ever again. But of course Sherlock never let that go. He didn't know much about Peter except that he would often make trips to my apartment. But when the mysterious visitor vanished, he wouldn't stop meddling. And that's how I met you. I didn't want to tell you about Peter because I didn't want to remember him. I wanted to forget. And I did. You helped me forget," Mycroft managed a smile.

It was clear that Greg's anger had faded, and in its place was guilt for prying into Mycroft's business. He returned to his seat next to his lover and hugged him tightly while they both shed a few tears. 

"I'm sorry," he said. "I overreacted."

"No, I'm sorry. I don't even know why I'm crying. I don't do that."

"Well now you do because we are not going to hold back anymore, ok?" Greg kissed the other man's cheek. "We are going to be honest with each other no matter how hard it may be."

"I've never said it explicitly before, but I do love you," Mycroft whispered. "Not like with Peter. I genuinely love you."

"I love you too."

"Greg?"

"Yea, Myc?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Greg had to chuckle, "Do you need to ask?"

"I didn't know if...after what happened."

"Mycroft, I just told you I loved you. I think that grants you permission to kiss me," Greg said as he leaned closer.

"But..."

"Don't ruin the moment, Holmes."

They both smiled.


End file.
